Conventional methods of modulating data for transmission via Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) communications often require extensive computational logic. This computational logic uses registers that generate high peak and average current. This peak and average current may generate radio frequency noise, which causes poor transmission quality and throughput. The radio frequency noise also translates into high development costs associated with correcting such issues. Furthermore, these registers require a large amount of die area, which can be expensive.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.